


An Interesting Reversal

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy/Mommy kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Mommy Kink, Reader as Frisk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Make You Remember'. In which Sans has one hell of a mommy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so this one was just me personally indulging in a fetish of mine.  
> but maybe it appeals to someone else too.  
> idk enjoy.

This time you couldn't help but to barely keep yourself from laughing, and it was indeed an interesting reversal from a few days before. "You have a what, now? I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I heard that correctly." You grinned, and he would've frowned if he could, instead letting out a sigh.

"...you heard what i said the first time." He protested, his face heating up blue. "i...i just want to try the whole...mommy-domination thing, if we're doing this. just, fuck, i know it sounds weird, but just...do this for me, okay?" Sans had already admitted that before he'd started liking you, he'd had a bit of a crush on Toriel, and now you could imagine why. But you still had a big smirk on your face, amused at the situation in general. 

"Well, I guess we could try..." 

"if you're just going to take this as a gigantic joke, as much as i like gigantic jokes, forget it--"

You grab him by one arm, stopping him from leaving. "I'm being entirely serious, sweetie." You smile softly, lifting up your shirt and undoing your bra. "You seem like you need to nurse, is that right?" Sans freezes up, but reluctantly looks back, and you could almost see a hint of a nod. "C'mon, mommy'll nurse you." 

He climbed onto the bed, curling up near your breasts and sucking on one tenderly, letting out a small 'mmn...' as he laid in your arms. You trailed your hand down his body before realizing that he was indeed getting hard, and--holy shit were you actually dripping milk out of...well, you mentally noted that anything could be made possible when your boyfriend was far more skilled with magic and tampering with the laws of reality than he first appeared to be. "Drink it all up." You instructed, and he gladly did, pausing and letting out a small groan when you moved your hand on top of his cock. "Looks like my little one's getting excited..." He shuddered as you began to remove his pants, turning bright blue on his entire face as they hit the floor. 

He seemed like he was in a complete lust-filled daze as he spoke the next few words that came out of his mouth. "i want to fuck you, mommy...please let me fuck you, mommy..." He pleaded. Oh no, you weren't letting him get off that easily or quickly. 

"Not yet. You've got to prove to me that you're being a good boy."

"i'm a good boy..." He whined, almost reaching down to stroke himself while looking at you, but you held his hand back. "d-dammit...it hurts, please touch me, or let me fuck you, or anything...i need to fuck, please..." You slide your own lower garments, exposing your wetness. He looked down, then looked up at you obediently.

"Like I said, prove it to me." You winked, and you swear you saw him stiffen just a bit more, but he obediently crawled towards your pussy and started rubbing your clit, putting his fingers inside you and sucking off some of the juice. He almost started stroking himself at one point, but abruptly stopped, meeting your eyes as you gave him a chastising look. "Good boy. Now, c'mere..." He climbed back towards you, and immediately started groaning with pleasure as you started stroking his cock.

"oh...fuck, i earned it..." He almost slipped out of it, and you could imagine that if he weren't enjoying you being the one in charge so much, he would've gladly pushed you down and started fucking you hard for making him work for his reward. But at the moment, he was melting at you touching him, you letting him touch you, he loved being 'mommy's little boy'. "...i did earn it, didn't i, mommy?" 

"Yes, you did." You gently pushed him down while he looked a bit confused at what you were doing, and then he realized and was perhaps the brightest shade of blue you've ever seen him be. You grin, and climb onto his cock, starting to ride him as he eagerly pushed into you, holding onto your hips. "That's...that's a good boy, that's mommy's little--fuck,--boy..." You moaned out, his cock pushing in and out of you as he whispered to himself, just loud enough to hear _'fuck, this is hot.'_ You slid yourself up and down his member, beginning to feel it building up inside you, causing you to go faster, rougher. He _loved_ it. "Mommy loves her little boy..."

"i--i love you too, mommy--fffuck, i'm gonna c-cum..." He came inside you with a pleased groan, and you came not long afterwards, pulling yourself off and gently laying next to him, curling up to him. Sans looked entirely exhausted and content, taking an arm around you gently. "damn, you're good at that, we've definitely got to do that more often...sorry i surprised you a bit there, hehehe..." He kissed you, and sure enough, tasted like milk.

"It's alright." You smiled sweetly. "I'll get you back for it next time."

"...wait, how?"

"Let's just say you'll be on the receiving end next time." Sans paused for a moment, trying to decipher what this meant, and then he completely froze up, the light draining from his eyesockets.

"noooo. no. you didn't."

"Hehehehe..."

"okay, yeah, i guess we'll both be even, neither of us will be able to sit down and everyone will give us either confused stares or look disgusted because then it's gonna be obvious. not sure how i'll explain...that...away to pap when he starts wondering why i'm standing all the time, but i'll find a way." He shrugged. "...never knew that you'd be the one that was kinky as shit when i started dating you, though. i like it. and i love you."

"I love you, too." 


End file.
